Ewiges Leben
Ewiges Leben ist die fünfzehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Supernatural. Zusammenfassung Dean läuft langsam die Zeit ab, denn der Deal, den er mit einem Dämon abgeschlossen hat, erfüllt bald seine Konsequenzen. Sam überzeugt seinen Bruder einen Zombie Fall in Pennsylvania zu untersuchen, doch Dean findet heraus, dass es sich nicht um einen Zombie, sondern um Dr. Benton handelt, der 1789 das Mittel zum ewigen Leben entdeckte. Er findet auch heraus, dass Sam hoffte, dass sie durch Dr. Benton einen Weg finden Dean zu retten und von dem Deal zu befreien. Bobby teilt Dean mit, dass er wüsste, wo sich Bela aufhält, woraufhin er sich auf den Weg macht, den Colt zurück zu holen. Als er dort ankommt stellt er fest das Bela einen Deal abgeschlossen hat und dass dies ihr letzer Tag ist. Handlung Erie, Pennsyvania: Zwei Männer kommen aus dem "Crystal Spa & Racquet Club", unterhalten und verabschieden sich schließlich. Einer der Männer fährt mit dem Auto weg, der andere wird von einem Monster angegriffen und in den Kofferraum gesperrt. Wenig später taucht dieser Mann im Krankenhaus auf. Ihm fehlt die Leber und als er seine Hand von der Wunde nimmt, kommt Blut daraus. Die Krankenschwester beginnt zu schreien. Dean und Sam vernehmen einen Dämon und spritzen ihm dabei geweihtes Wasser ins Gesicht. Dean will wissen, wer seinen Vertrag in der Hand hat und der Dämon sagt, Deans Mutter. Schließlich sagt er, dass er nur Angst vor dem Dämon hat, der Deans Vertrag trägt. Sam führt einen Exorzismus aus. Später erhalten sie einen Anruf von Bobby, der ihnen von dem Toten im Krankenhaus berichtet. Sam sagt Dean, dass der Mann an seinem Körper Fingerabdrücke von einem 1981 Verstorbenen zeigte. Obwohl Dean zunächst zögert, gehen sie zum Krankenhaus. Ein Arzt berichtet ihnen, dass die Organe operativ entfernt wurden. Sie wollen nach Überlebenden suchen und vernehmen dann einen Mann, dessen Niere entfernt wurde. Dieser sagt aus, dass er einen Parkschein geholt habe, dann von hinten angesprungen worden und in einer Hotel-Badewanne, gefüllt mit Eis, aufgewacht sei. left|thumb|220pxSam findet heraus, dass die Nähte der Opfer mit Seide verschlossen wurden, was, genauso wie Maden zur Verarbeitung von totem Fleisch – die bei einem der Opfer gefunden wurden –, im 19. Jahrhundert angewendet wurde. Dean kommt diese Geschichte bekannt vor und Sam erinnert ihn daran, dass ihr Vater ihnen von einem Doc Benton erzählt habe, der mithilfe der entnommenen Körperteile sein Leben erhalten konnte. Sie dachten, ihr Vater hätte Benton das Herz entnommen, aber er scheint es ersetzt zu haben. Sie entdecken, dass Benton seine Opfer in der Nähe von Wasser bearbeitet, da er dort den übrig gebliebenen Abfall beseitigen kann. Ein Jogger ist an einem See und wird von jemandem von hinten angegriffen, der ihm ein Tuch ans Gesicht presst, woraufhin er bewusstlos wird. Er wacht wieder auf, an einen Tisch gefesselt. In der Nähe findet er Maden in einem Glas. Benton entnimmt ihm das Herz, ohne auch nur eine Betäubung zu benutzen. Die Winchesters schauen auf einer Karte nach Jägerhütten, als Bobby anruft. Er habe einen Hinweis auf Bela erhalten. Bela hat Rufus Turner, einen früheren Jäger, kontaktiert, um ihm einige Dinge abzukaufen. Dean will sofort nach Canaan, Vermont, wo sich Rufus aufhält, aber Sam ist der Meinung, dass man Bentons Methode bei Dean anwenden könne, damit er nicht sterben muss. Dean geht trotzdem, während Sam bleibt. Dean geht zu Rufus und bietet ihm einen Scotch an. Während sie ihn trinken, versucht Dean, etwas über Bela herauszufinden. Rufus fragt Dean, warum er in den letzten drei Wochen seines Lebens noch versucht, Bela zu finden. Rufus sagt auch, dass es für Jäger kein Happy End gibt. Sam kommt in dem Wald an. Unterdessen sagt Rufus Dean den Aufenthaltsort von Bela. Er hat sie aber nicht aufgrund ihrer Fingerabdrücke gefunden, sondern wegen ihrer Ohren. Rufus gibt Dean die 10-seitige Akte der sogenannten Bela Talbot. Sam untersucht eine der Hütten und findet ein rotes Buch, den toten Jogger und eine lebende Frau, deren Wunden von Maden übersät sind. Als Benton im Keller ankommt, sind die beiden verschwunden. Sam geht, das Opfer auf dem Arm, zum Auto. Jedoch schlägt Benton die Fensterscheibe ein, aber Sam schafft es, das Auto anzulassen und Benton zu überfahren. Sie fahren weiter, als der Doktor seinen Kopf gerade richtet. thumb|220pxDean ist bei Bela, die vorgibt, den Colt nicht mehr zu haben und ihn stattdessen verkauft zu haben. Da Dean ihn ebenfalls nicht finden kann, beginnt er den Tod ihrer Eltern aufzudecken. Bela, die eigentlich Abby heißt, hat Millionen geerbt, als ihre Eltern in einem Autounfall gestorben sind. Bela ist ein Teenager und wird von ihrem Vater besucht und belästigt. Sie hat ihre Eltern getötet und es ist ihr egal, ebenso interessiert es sie nicht, was mit Dean passieren wird. Dean bemerkt über der Tür ein Kraut und ist kurz davor, sie zu erschießen. Er ändert jedoch seine Meinung und sagt, dass sie es nicht wert sei. Dann geht er. Bela hat ihm eine Rechnung des Hotels entwendet, ruft jemanden an und sagt, dass es funktioniert und Dean sie gefunden habe. Sie wisse, wo Dean und Sam sind. left|thumb|220pxDean ruft Sam an und erzählt ihm davon, dass er sie nicht umbringen konnte. Sam wiederum sagt, dass er in dem roten Buch eine Formel gefunden habe, die aber nicht von schwarzer Magie, sondern nur von Wissenschaft, handelt. Plötzlich wird Sam von hinten angegriffen und ruhiggestellt. Dean hört alles am Handy mit. Sam wacht, auf einem Tisch festgeschnallt und die Augen mit Klebeband offen gehalten, wieder auf. Benton kennt Sams Namen und sagt, er brauche jetzt Sams Augen, um seine eigenen zu ersetzen. Er hat Johns Tagebuch bei sich und hat es sich auch durchgelesen. Als Benton dabei ist, Sams Augen zu entfernen, schießt Dean ihn an, was aber nichts bewirkt. Stattdessen schubst Benton Dean und er fällt. Dean schafft es aber, dem Doktor ein Messer ins Herz zu rammen, welches mit Chloroform vollgetränkt ist. Sie fesseln ihn an den Operationstisch, wo er sagt, er wisse, was Dean braucht. Sam denkt darüber nach, aber Dean will das nicht, weil er meint, dass man entweder menschlich ist oder nicht. Dean macht den Doktor mit Chloroform bewusstlos und sagt, dass Sam ihm helfen kann oder eben nicht. Benton findet sich in einem Kühlschrank wieder. Dean und Sam begraben ihn gemeinsam. thumb|220pxBela geht zu Deans und Sams Hotelzimmer und erschießt sie in ihren Betten. Jedoch sind es nur Plastikpuppen und Bela bekommt einen Anruf von Dean. Er sagt, dass das Kraut über ihrer Tür, der "Devil's Shoestring", die Höllenhunde fernhalten soll. Dean sagt, dass Bela ihre Eltern nicht vor zehn Jahren getötet habe, sondern einen Deal abschloss, dessen zehnjähriges Jubiläum nun kurz bevor steht und der Dämon seinen Tribut will. Lilith bietet der kleinen Bela an, einen zehnjährigen Deal abzuschließen. Dean sagt, dass Bela dafür den Colt brauchte und sie zudem Sam töten sollte. Nun hat sie nur noch zwei Minuten zum Leben und fleht Dean um Hilfe an, der aber sagt, dass sie ihr geholfen hätten, wenn sie eher zu ihnen gekommen wäre. Bela sagt, dass Lilith alle Verträge in Händen hält und hofft, dass Dean und Sam sie töten können. Er sagt, dass er sie in der Hölle sehen werde und legt auf. Es ist Mitternacht und die Höllenhunde kommen sie holen. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Bobby Singer *Bela Talbot *Rufus Turner *Dr. Benton *Mr. Giggles Vorkommende Wesen *Dämonen *Höllenhunde Musik keine Musik vorhanden Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Time Is on My Side (Die Zeit ist auf meiner Seite) *'Spanisch:' El Tiempo Está de mi Lado (Die Zeit ist auf meiner Seite) *'Französisch:' Le Secret de l'immortalité (Das Geheimnis der Unsterblichkeit) *'Italienisch:' La Formula Dell Immortalita’ (Die Formel der Unsterblichkeit) *'Portugiesisch:' O Tempo Está do Meu Lado (Die Zeit ist auf meiner Seite) *'Polnisch:' Czas jest po mojej stronie (Die Zeit ist auf meiner Seite) *'Tschechisch:' Nesmrtelný doktor (Unsterblicher Doktor) *'Ungarisch:' Az örök élet titka (Das Geheimnis des ewigen Lebens) *'Finnisch:' Aika kortilla (Zeitkarte) Quelle myFanbase Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 03